Unimaginable Domestications
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Tonks isn’t as bad as she comes off… in fact, one might be surprised at what such a clumsy lass is capable of. RLNT
1. Scarves

Title: Unimaginable Domestications  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: HP & all others are trademarks of JK Rowling. No profit is made from the use of these trademarked entities. No animals were harmed in the typing of this fic. Void where prohibited, see store for complete rules and details. Any similarities to actual events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Tonks isn't as bad as she comes off… in fact, one might be surprised at what such a clumsy lass is capable of. RLNT  
AN: Loosely inspired by the fact I am a lot like Tonks in personality and clumsiness (I trip on air all the time) and some people are actually surprised about the things I am good at…

* * *

Part One  
Scarves

* * *

Six rows of gold then six rows of maroon. Five inches across and six feet long. She carefully whirled the yarn around the crochet hook before continuing on with her double crochet style. A pleasant smile was on her face as she finished out the final row of gold and swapped back over to the maroon. It left a tiny little knot on the corner between the two colours but she left it that way. 

Hand made things were generally considered more thoughtful that the easily done magical method, in her opinion anyways. Besides, she never really mastered being able to double crochet with magic… "homemaker spells" were never her forte. And using spells to perfectly combine the two colours at the change took away what she called "character" in the scarves. And it wasn't everyday a wizard could brag about having a partner that wanted to take the time to make something by hand for their lover.

As long as he could give him one up on the rest of the wizarding society, she was willing to go the extra mile. Besides, once people found out who made it, they were amazed that she actually had the hand-eye coordination to do it.

"Tonks?"

Tonks jumped slightly and looked at Hermione standing in the doorway of the study. "Yep?" she grinned. "Do I look too much like Ginny again?"

Hermione walked closer, slowly, in case she was just hallucinating. "A little," Hermione said. "But, you're knitting. How is that possible?"

"Crocheting," Tonks corrected. "Can't knit one jot but I can crochet until my fingers bleed."

Hermione scrunched her brow slightly as if confused. "But, it's _you_ doing it. No offence or anything but I never would have figured you to be one that would be able to do something like that much less actually do it."

"My mum had me learn it, thought it would improve my coordination," Tonks shrugged. "Only improved my hand coordination though but I still do it just to relax or when I want something to do. Besides you know what they say about idle hands and how they get you into trouble." A small smile went to her lips. "And trust me, my hands were about to get me trouble before I came down to do this."

Hermione was quiet a moment, analysing Tonks words for hidden meanings. But, other than the idle hands comment, Hermione couldn't think of any. "Tonks."

"Yeah?" Tonks chimed.

"Could you teach me to crochet? I could teach you to knit and then we would both be able to knit and crochet. I can even teach you the bobbles and such too, the fancier things. Can you do anything other than scarves?"

"Certainly. I've made blankets this way before," Tonks said casually. "Socks… gloves… house slippers… sweaters… You name it I can find a way to make it. I'm just making this for the coming fall for Remus. He needs a new one, the one he's got now was… ripped to shreds by Buckbeak… accidentally."

"I'm certain it was," Hermione grinned. "And it didn't have and ferrets attached to its ends did it?"

Tonks suppressed a grin. "It may have. I'm not too sure, he snatched it from me so quickly that I couldn't tell if some just _happened_ to be tied to it."

Hermione snickered slightly before scampering off to find her yarn bag.


	2. Multicultural Gourmet

Title: Unimaginable Domestications  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: HP & all others are trademarks of JK Rowling. No profit is made from the use of these trademarked entities. No animals were harmed in the typing of this fic. Void where prohibited, see store for complete rules and details. Any similarities to actual events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Tonks isn't as bad as she comes off… in fact, one might be surprised at what such a clumsy lass is capable of. RLNT

* * *

Part Two  
Multi-cultural Gourmet

* * *

"Let me help Molly," Tonks begged. "_Please_, I promise I won't burn Headquarters down."

Molly huffed in the manner she usually did before submitting to the pink haired girl's pleas to make supper. She removed her apron and handed it over to Tonks, apprehensive about releasing it to such an undomesticated being.

"All right but just this once since almost everyone is out for the day," Molly sighed. "But if there's one fire…"

"Just sit back and relax Molly," Tonks grinned -- which made Molly somewhat nervous. "I haven't caught a stove on fire in months!"

Molly could feel her stomach drop as the little pixie zipped about the kitchen gathering things to prepare, stumbling from time to time dropping an egg once or twice, dropping cooking utensils more times than made Molly comfortable. The addition of the fact Tonks didn't even wash them off afterwards didn't help.

She watched as Tonks pointed her wand at the utensils and muttered a spell to clean them. Molly bit her lip nervously as Tonks cut some things up that resembled elongated potatoes into long spears then cut them in half, once she had peeled the waxy skins off. Tonks dropped them into a bowl. Once she was done, Tonks dashed a series of spices into the bowl and stirred the contents about.

After she had put the spears in a pan of oil for frying, she set to preparing various vegetables for cooking. By this time Molly had managed to relax and just enjoy the smell of the foods cooking. Her breath did catch in her throat for a moment when a measuring cup flipped out of Tonks' hands and made several mad grabs for it and caught the glass cup just before it could hit the floor.

When all was done, Tonks had prepared a nice sized plate of fries, a liberal amount of stir-fry which was meant to top the rice she had also made, in addition she had made a homemade egg soup, and Tonks had finished off with a pan of chocolate chip muffins. Molly looked over the foods speculatively and even took small sneak tastes. A broad smile went to the woman's face as she looked over at Tonks.

"Let's called the kids and Remus and see if they can tell a difference between the cooking," Molly chuckled.

They were half way through the meal when Remus was the first to give verbal confirmation that the food was, indeed, rather tasty.

"This is wonderful Molly," Remus said with a light smile. "What kind of fries are these, they taste different than regular potatoes…"

Molly straightened her back with pride. "Why don't you ask the cook? I'm sure Tonks would be glad to let you know her secret."

Every face at the table turned to Tonks, whose face was glowing pink. To Molly, finding out Tonks could cook was like discovering one of her own children could, it was also an added bonus that Tonks had not burnt the house down as she had feared she would.

"Well," Tonks squeaked, then cleared her throat. "Well, they're yucca fries, made out of yucca root it's a Jamaican dish. And the stir-fry and egg drop soup is just something I tried to model after the Chinese places I eat at all the time. A chocolate chip muffins are just because I felt we needed a sweet. When one lives by themselves they learn to cook for themselves you know. They get tired of the frozen monstrosities the Muggles live off of. I've also got a really good homemade spaghetti sauce."

Molly chuckled lightly. "Tonks, I do believe you have been hiding the fact you're a Domestic Goddess for long enough. Perhaps you can start helping with the cooking more often."


	3. Dancing with Wolves

  
Title: Unimaginable Domestications  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: HP & all others are trademarks of JK Rowling. No profit is made from the use of these trademarked entities. No animals were harmed in the typing of this fic. Void where prohibited, see store for complete rules and details. Any similarities to actual events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Tonks isn't as bad as she comes off… in fact, one might be surprised at what such a clumsy lass is capable of. RLNT

* * *

Part Three  
Dancing with Wolves

* * *

"Yucca Root?" Remus asked again.

"Yes, yucca root," Tonks said with a nod. "Hey, before we got together I would pick up random things at the market and cook them okay? And the day I picked those up a little old lady told me how to make the fries."

Remus opened his bedroom door. They both looked around and hurried into the room and closed and locked the door behind them. Remus slowly removed his robes and lay them over the back of a nearby chair. He took off his coat and did the same.

"She can knit, she crochets --" he removed his new scarf as he said this "-- she can cook. But, can she dance?" A walked a slow circle around Tonks. "This stunning young lady with three left feet can do anything that resembles the finer qualities in a woman in addition to recently receiving Domestic Goddess status from one of my dearest friends. So I suppose the real question still remains… Can she coordinate those three feet for a romantic dance with a lonely werewolf?

"Her eyes shine with fear at the simple question," Remus grinned. "Or perhaps they shine with a challenge she wishes to take on?" He flicked his wand at his record player and a slow tango started playing. He started walking away and froze when he heard her stamp one foot with a sharp tap against the wood floor. He turned to look over his shoulder. "Did she accept my challenge?"

"First of all, dancing is a learnt pattern of strategically placed steps," Tonks stated, matter-of-factly, her arms crossed stubbornly.

"You have peaked my canine senses," Remus said in a low tone as he approached her.

"Unlike walking," Tonks said, taking his hands in hers. "They are timed and learned in perfect synchronization. It's an art in itself." He pulled her close to him. "Walking is an unplanned dance with sporadic steps, dancing isn't."

"Is there a second?" Remus asked, the two of them slowly moving in a very close tango with each step seeming to be perfectly planned.

"And second," Tonks grinned. "I took dancing lessons from a dorm mate since my fourth year at Hogwarts. She thought it would help my foot coordination so I wouldn't trip all the time."

The tango ended and was replaced by a gentle waltz tune. Remus looked down at her challengingly. "She can tango… but can she waltz?"

"Of course she can," Tonks grinned, easily switching dance styles. "She also knows karate so if you don't stop with the 'can she's' she can kick your butt."

Remus gave her a pleasant and innocent smile as he purposely waltzed them into the side of the bed, sending them both falling onto it in the process.

* * *

AN: Finished 


End file.
